fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: An Easy Victory - Episode 3
July 9, 2014: We ran, yes, we ran to the curtains because we ended up running late. Poor Daaron never finished tying his boots either. My thoughts, however, were on getting to the ring for our tournament match against Birds' Eye View, Blue Jay and Cardinal. Thankfully, the pre-match beatdown on the Rising Birds was extended to give us time to arrive as we rushed through the curtains without any theme music playing. “The Show” Daaron) *Holding a microphone to his mouth* “Stop… Stop, leave them alone!” They looked up at us, we weren’t familiar with them, they weren’t familiar with us, and well, you don’t even know who I am talking about. I’m sorry for not saying this earlier, but it’s my fault. The “they” I’m referring to are an aggressive tag team, that normally are the aggravators for any feud. They are ear-splitting Destructa, hostal Rage, and relentless Fury, the Aggressors. “The Show” Daaron) This is not your match, this is my match...YOU LOSS, NOW GET OUT OF MY RING! My match, my ring, my? Ahem, I am a part of this team too. It was the only thing I could think about when he said that two months ago. No wonder why I hate him now…Anyways, the Aggressors left the ring slowly and stared us down, but at least they left. I thought we would have problems with them then, but we were lucky to get past them without any harm being done to us. When we both got the ring, we slide in slowly. Daaron spoke the whole time and didn’t give me a chance to speak, and then when Cardinal got up, the bell rung. I started the match. “The Show” Daaron) “Show them why you are my star, finish them off!” “The Star” Aaron Highlight) “Okay.” I turned to Cardinal, who was barely able to stand at his corner, and ran towards him. By extending my arm I tried clotheslining him, but he ducked and I hit Blue Jay square on the face, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor. “The Show” Daaron) “BEHIND YOU!” I turned around and got hit with a two soles into the gut. I was hit with a running corner dropkick, knocking the air out of me and letting Cardinal repeatedly kick my gut as the slipped into a seated position. “The Show” Daaron) “FIGHT BACK, YOU WEAKLING!” I got kicked stomped on a few more times, then Cardinal ran to my corner. When he was right by Daaron, Daaron only stared at him, he didn’t help me out at all. Cardinal then turned to his corner, but I was already back up and charging towards him with a clothesline. I hit my clothesline and he fell to the ground. “The Star” Aaron Highlight) “THAT’S ALL YOU GOT?!” I yelled at his face before jumping into the air and dropping my elbow into his chest. His head lifted off the mat slightly after my elbow touched his chest. “The Show” Daaron) “Good job, my star!” Meanwhile, Blue Jay climbed back up onto the apron, waiting to get tagged in and holding his gut. “The Star” Aaron Highlight) I looked at Blue Jay and told him to watch and learn as I got up. Holding Cardinal’s hair, I slowly brought him into a standing position and clubbed him with my forearm. Cardinal fell back onto the mat, starting to crawl to his corner. “The Star” Aaron Highlight) “Oh no you don’t!” I said aggressively with a perfect stomp to his left hand. Cardinal) *On his knees in pain holding his left hand* “AAAAAHHH!” he screamed in pain before I interrupted with my knee slamming into his face. “The Show” Daaron) “Yawn, just finish them already!” “The Star” Aaron Highlight) “Okay, okay!” I exclaimed as I backed into my corner, watching my prey slowly get back up. “Come on, you can do it.” Blue Jay) “Tag me! Tag me!” he let out in fear of losing. Cardinal got back onto his feet, but I was ready. I hit him with a beautiful facebuster by flipping over his head, grabbing his hair, and driving his face into the mat. Then, I rolled through to the Rising Bird’s corner and hit Blue Jay with an unexpected forearm. Blue Jay got knocked off the apron once more and I went for the cover on Cardinal. Our green referee, Jeff Kasmir, never even checked on Cardinal and reluctantly counted a 1...2..3. I won for my team without Daaron’s help or using my finisher. I was moving to the finals for all I care and my name was about to be made. That is if I could beat the Constructors in two weeks alone, since it’s not like Daaron would help me anyways. What do you think of FLW Wrestling: An Easy Victory - Episode 3? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Commentators? Longer Match? Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions or thoughts? Comment below and let me know. Also, answer a question if you can. ''Questions: '' #'Was this episode confusing? ' #'If this episode was confusing, what confused you? ' #'Will matches be longer than this?' FLW Wrestling: My Valet? - Episode 4 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:Birds' Eye View Category:Blue Jay Category:Cardinal Category:"The Show" Daaron Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Destructa Category:Rage Category:Fury Category:The Aggressors